Shattered Eclipse
by AlienPenguine
Summary: Two friends are brought to a new world. They will lose everything they've known. They will face new challenges unlike those they have faced before. They will find love. The world will always be different after they're done. Rated M for language, and maybe some lemons, maybe. Ruby x OC and Yang x OC -Hiatus
1. OC Screen

**A/N: This chapter is just a description of my OC's. Next chapter is the Prologue(which I find a bit poorly made since I'm terrible at prologues and writing in general, I'm gonna stop before I go on a rant). This is my first story, please don't kill me if you find mistakes in my grammar and/or story.**

**Words in {} are names of the weapons.**

* * *

Character 1:

Name:Erik

Gender:Male

Species:Human

Age:16

Height:6'1

Hair:Medium, Messy Brown Hair

Eye Color:Grayish Blue(almost like a blind color, if that makes sense to you)

Build:Thin, slightly muscular

Normal Clothing:Blue jeans, Gray T-Shirt, Gray unzipped hoodie(tends to have hood on)

Casual Clothing:Blue jeans, Gray Cutoff

Semblance:Gravity Manipulation

Aura Color:Light Grayish Blue

Weapon:Two small knives on the belt {Dusk and Dawn} (Might do something later with these). Bardiche that changes into a high-caliber sniper rifle {Rolling Thunder}.

Likes:cookies, music, books, and quiet

Dislikes:being touched, areas with a lot of people

Weaknesses:cookies, trust issues, and loudness

Personality:talk to himself sometimes, hard time trusting those he doesn't know, and quiet when around people other than his friends

* * *

Character 2:

Name:Caleb

Gender:Male

Species:Human

Age:17

Height:5'11

Hair: Long, Combed Black Hair

Eye Color:Green

Build:Thin with a slight muscle

Normal Clothing:Black suit(unbuttoned) and tie

Casual Clothing:Jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket

Semblance:Shadow Manipulation and Jumping

Aura Color:Gray

Weapon:A chain with single-barreled shotguns at each end with swords under the barrels(yanking the chain will fire the shotgun) {Whiplash}

Likes: women, organization, and cake

Dislikes: messes, and insects

Weaknesses:Women, cake, and messes

Personality:Slight narcissism, pervert, and tries to stay calm and collective in social situations

**(Was created by a friend who wanted to be in the story)**

* * *

**A/N: There you have the first two OC's. I will add the other two on a later date (when I stop procrastinating and make them). If you want to, you can send me an OC of yours and I might add it to the story at a later date (most likely will, since I'm a lazy ass). I will go into more detail on the characters if people want it.**

**EDIT: Upon looking over the OC's I thought, do I really want Erik to be almost unbreakable (SPOILER: I'm gonna try to put Erik through alot of physical turmoil). Now what kind of author would I be if I didn't have him break alot of things.**


	2. Prologue: Meet The Idiots

**A/N: Please remember this is my first story. I don't own RWBY, Monty does.**

* * *

Prologue: Meet the Idiots

~Erik's P.O.V.~

The wind through my hair, the road to my back, the... dying cat that is Caleb's singing. All of these things I was experiencing on our way to a concert. We were on the interstate, driving to Detroit for an Avenged Sevenfold concert.

"Hail to the king! Hail to the one!" Caleb sang while fist pumping. "Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun! Hail to the king!"

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" with each hail, he punched the air.

The song changed to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold as Caleb asked, "How much longer do we have?"

"About an hour," I replied, trying to focus on the road. _We tend find strange things at these concerts, or on the way. I wonder what we will find this time._ I thought. I looked over to Caleb singing along to the song. _Whatever we find, I hope it will shut him up._

"Hey do you know whatever happened to Xpecial, I don't think he has streamed since he got kicked out of TSM and put on Curse?" trying to get him to stop singing.

"I have no clue, he was there, then he just kinda fell off the face of the Earth,"

"Oh ok... Have you seen any good animes recently?"

"There is Attack on Titan, Devil May Cry, and a funny one called RWBY"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, RWBY! With a W."

"I think I watched a little bit of it. Rooster Teeth, right?"

"Yup!"

My attention is brought back to the song that's going through my stereo "I love this part of the song! Matt Shadows laughing is the thing that gets me!" I cheered.

"No one to call!" Caleb sang out.

"Everybody to fear!" I added in.

"Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah!" we sang in unison.

"Ooh, it's your-" A black truck collided with us as we were singing. "-Fuckin' Nightmare" the rest of the song played as our car turned 180 degrees from the collision. The car continued to spin as the truck turned around. As our car came to a halt, our attacker once again hit us with enough force flip our vehicle. When we flipped, I smashed my head on the steering wheel, because my airbags were already deflated from the first crash. My vision started blur into one color, red. All I heard was Matt Shadows laughter as my vision faded to black. _Fuck my luck._

* * *

I awoke in a strange place, or what I assumed to be awake. I scanned my area, but all I could see was darkness. Something told me to look up, and that is when I saw it. A mysterious figure silhouetted in the everlasting shade of an eclipse. The figure appeared to be feminine.

It spoke with a motherly voice in a hushed whisper, "Find me. But first you must train." _Yup... it's a girl._

"How am I to find you, and what do you mean by train?" I inquired.

"You must train to survive the cruel world, and the harsh challenges placed there for you."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my first question. How will I find you, I don't even know your name."

"You will know when the time comes, and names are inconsistent variables of life. By the time you find me, my name will have already changed at least three times."

"Wait, why can't you find me?"

"Because you will be the only one to remember this meeting."

I sighed. _Just my luck. Have to be the one to remember something as important as this._

"Wait. How do I know I'm not just in a coma from the crash."

"You will be brought proof throughout your journey." The darkness around me started to rumble. It began to give way to light. I turned back to the female figure. "Looks like Caleb is getting impatient with your nap. And it seems he wants answers. Oh! By the way, I left you two some items from your world in your packs."

"Wait Caleb's here too!?" I shouted as the darkness completely withdrew from around me. Looks like quite the adventure is ahead of me.

* * *

**I didn't feel like I did as much as I could with this one. Please PM me if you find any grammar, or spelling mistakes. Any advice is helpful. Review, favorite, do whatever you feel like doing.**


	3. Chapter 1: New World, New Tricks

**A/N: Should I start adding statistics to the beginning of these, like views for example?**

**I don't own RWBY, Monty does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New World, New Tricks

~Caleb's P.O.V.~

"Owww..." I groaned as I started to stir from my comatose like slumber. "My head." I muttered as I grasped the welt that enveloped my forehead. "What the hell happened?" I questioned as the memories of the accident slowly filled the gap in time.

My eyes widened as I remembered what had occurred prior to waking. _H-How am I alive right now?_ I thought as I stared into the palms of my hands.

After the shock started to settle I got a good look at my surroundings. _It seems to be an alleyway, but where?_ There were two bags sprawled near my feet, and there was someone laying on the ground. _Wait is that- shit!_

I rolled the unconscious body over, and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. _Whew... that was going to be bad. Waking up in an unknown place, and the only friend that you know here is dead. _As I leaned back on the alley wall, I noticed the brown haired teen starting to mutter in his sleep, something about finding someone. _I have to screw with him._

I slowly scooted towards him and started nudging his arm. "Come on honey, you're gonna be late for school." putting on my best motherly voice possible.

"I don't wanna go to school today," the brown hair boy groaned.

"Well tuff shit," mustering as much as I could to sound intimidating. He only laughed.

"You got to try better than that Caleb," he said as he turned over.

"Fine," was all I said as I pushed him all the way over, so he was laying on his stomach, and sat on his back.

"Fine you win," he grunted "just get off."

I got off of my brown haired friend, and sat by the bags. When he finally sat up I asked "That was one hell of a crash. How are you handling?"

"Wait... what cra-" he was cut off mid sentence as he grasped his head. "I-I remember."

"Yeah, we took one hell of a beating. Sorry, about your car by the way."

"I-I know why we are here."

"What do you mean? Like, how we're alive?"

"Yeah. Some chick sent us here to find her."

"Wait, was the chick hot?"

"I don't know," Erik said already getting annoyed with my priorities. "It was dark, all I could see was an outline, and hear her voice."

"Was she skinny?"

"Yes! Now let me finish."

"Okay. I was just wondering," I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me.

"Now as I was saying. She wanted us to train and then find her."

"Why do we have to train?"

"She said something about this world being cruel to its victims."

"Alright, but why do we have to find her? Why can't she just find us?"

"Funny, I asked the same question. She said that I would be the only one to remember that meeting."

"Sounds like your making this up."

"I'm not making this up," Erik replied defensively.

"Okay. What else was a part of this 'meeting'?" I said putting air quotes over meeting.

"She said she left us some items in our bags, and that there was no point in giving me her name. Apparently she changes it a lot."

I stopped paying attention after he mentioned items in the bags. "Oh. Goodies!" I cheered as I clambered to my bag.

I opened it to find my iPod, ear buds, the book _Eragon_, credit cards of some kind, a pair of aviator sunglasses, and a pack of cards.

As I put my items back in my bag, I peaked over Erik's shoulder and saw that he had his pocket knife, iPhone, PSP, ear buds as well, the book _48 Laws of Power_, and the same credit cards.

"Looks like we're not going to be bored anytime soon," I said as I put on my bag.

"Yeah, now all we need is to figure out where we are." Erik responded.

* * *

~Erik's POV~

I picked up my bag as we exited the deserted alleyway to walk into a city street filled with life. I surveyed the area and saw streets packed with cars, and people leisurely strolling down the sidewalk.

I turned to the nearest person and asked them where we were. In which they chuckled and responded with "You're in Vale! The busiest place on Remnant!" as the person started to continue his stroll.

I looked over to Caleb to see his eyes so wide, you'd think they'd pop out at any moment. "D-Did he just say V-V-Vale?" the black haired male stuttered.

"Yeah, does that ring a bell to you?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well grease me up like a pig, and call me grandma," was the only response I received.

"You're not helping the situation here. Tell me where we are." I insisted.

"You know that anime I was telling you about, RWBY?"

"Yeah. What about it?" my suspicions were rising each minute about how Caleb's starting to lose it.

"Well, we're in it." _Yup... My suspicions were correct. He's lost his marbles._ "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm telling you I'm not crazy!"

"Fine. If you're assumptions are correct, then my dream meeting doesn't sound so farfetched now does it?" After I mentioned the meeting, I saw Caleb's eyes light up like a Fourth of July fireworks show.

"That's why she said train. She wasn't us to become Huntsmen!" the black haired teen declared pointing to the sky.

"So she wants us to fight monsters?"

"Exactly!"

"And how are we suppose to do this? We have no weapons, or armor."

"Well, we can create our own weapons. We won't need armor, we will have aura. And we have something now that we didn't have before, powers or as these people call them Semblances."

"One, what the hell is aura? Two, how do we have powers? And finally three, how are we suppose to create our own weapons?"

"Well aura is apparently your soul manifesting itself into a corporeal form. We can find our powers by trying different things. And we can have someone help us craft our weapons."

"Fine. I've done a few dumbass things before. One more won't hurt."

"Ok, but we should probably find a place to craft our weapons, and then find somewhere quiet to practice."

"Start searching then!" I stated.

* * *

It took about an hour and many tries to find a smithy, but through perseverance we found one.

As we walked in, we were greeted almost instantly by a bald smith behind the counter. "Hello! Welcome to the Iron Dragon! What can I do for you two young gentlemen today?" the smith exclaimed with vigor.

"Hi there. We were looking to craft our own weapons but we need help doing it. Do to the fact neither one of us has experience making a weapon," stated Caleb.

The smith beamed with glee as he heard Caleb speak. "Oh! Goody! Finally someone I can help! Follow me to the back if you don't mind!"

"Not at all, Mr. -?" I responded not knowing his name.

"Oh, just call me Fred," he responded as he followed us into a room filled with hammers, iron work benches, molds, anvils, and what seemed to be a forge in the middle of the room.

"So what are you two looking to build?" Fred inquired.

Caleb started off, "Well I want to build two automatic shotguns with almost sword like knives on the under barrel. They should be connected by a 25 foot chain, and when I pull back on one of the ends of the chains, the respective shotgun fires."

"Wow you have really thought into this have you?" I smirked.

"Yup!" Caleb said, beaming with pride.

"And how about you, my young sir?" the bald smith asked me.

"I would like two knives that I can hide behind my back, in my belt, so I can take them out with ease. I would also like to have a bardiche that can change into high caliber sniper rifle with an automatic shell ejection system."

"What is a bardiche?" the bald man filled with curiosity.

"A bardiche is pretty much a big axe on a pole arm."

"Ahh. Okay. Now, would you like it to be able to compress that down for easier travel?"

"Why the hell not!"

"Then let's get to work. You might want to take of your suit jacket, it will get dirty," the smith stated, while pointing at Caleb. Then his gaze turned to me, "Same goes for you and your hoodie."

After hours of agonizing work we finally got our weapons finished. We were testing them on a firing range Fred was so nice of to setup for us.

I sat back and watched as Caleb threw one of his shotguns, blade carving into a dummy, and pulled back on the chain. The shotgun responded almost immediately and fired, returning to its owners hands. Caleb did this a few more times to get a hang of his weapon.

Now it was my turn to try out my new toys. I stepped up to the firing range, pulled the purple staff like pole off my back and watched as the staff extended and a huge axe blade came out of the end of the staff. I felt around for the button near the hand grip and pressed it. The bottom of the axe blade swung out and separated to make a tri-pod.

The other end of the staff retracted and spat out a stock to rest my shoulder in. A scope popped out of the top of the pole, and a trigger popped out right above my grip.

I steadied my aim and fired as the recoil shook me and the pleasant crack of a bullet being ejected from my barrel filled my ears. I look down the range to see my bullet hit right on its mark. "That's damn good craftsman ship you got there!" looking back at Fred, who was giving me a satisfying grin.

I clicked the button on my staff once more as the stock, trigger, and scope retracted into the staff, and the tri-pod became an axe again.

I charged at the nearest dummy, decapitating it with a swift easy movement. Spinning the axe in my hands. I charged another dummy, this time impaling it on the end of my axe. I dropped the axe and brought out my two knives, the blue one Dusk and the red one Dawn.

I ran at another target, holding the knives with the blades aimed towards the ground. In one swift motion, I spun on the ball of my foot and sliced my blades right through the dummy and watched as I tore out a piece of leather and stuffing. Still spinning, I threw a knife into a dummy, sticking it right in the chest.

"These are some fine weapons you helped us build. How much do we owe you?" I pondered as I tore the knife out of the dummy's chest. I went back for my bardiche, started filling it back up with ammo, and finally returning it to its short staff form.

"Well, normally I would charge about 350 lien for each, but seeing as how I had fun, and I never get to help anymore, it will be only 100 lien for each." the balding smith responded.

"And what about the bullets?" questioned Caleb.

"100 more lien for 500 bullets. Excluding the ones you just used for practice, of course."

Caleb and I both went to our bags and brought out two cards with 100's on the sides, and handed them to Fred.

As we walked out of the store, the smith hollered, "It was a pleasure doing business with you! Hope to see you again!"

"You too! Take care!" I yelled back.

"So we off to find someplace void of people?" questioned Caleb.

"Yup!"

* * *

We scoured the city of Vale, until we eventually came upon a forested area on the outskirts of the city. Few people seemed to be in the forest at the time.

"So, where do we start?" looking over at Caleb.

"I guess we start trying different things. It could be super strength, super speed, extra jump height, and so on and so forth."

We started walking through the forest until we found a fallen log."Let's try super strength, I guess." Caleb tried first, but was only able to roll the log. I attempted to pick up the log, but it only smashed my fingers.

"So that's a no on super strength. Super speed?" giving a curious look to Caleb.

Caleb and I raced for about half a mile before giving up. As Caleb slowed down he tripped and fell flat on his face. This earned a laugh from me.

"And a no on super speed or extra endurance. Time to start jumping." still smiling from Caleb's fall.

"What should we aim for?"

Looking up at a Great Oak that stretched over 100 feet in the air. "How about that branch up there," I said, pointing towards a branch 25 feet off the ground, on one of the taller trees.

"That's going to be quite the fall if I make it up there."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," trying to hold back a snicker.

"Well, here I go," Caleb mumbled, gulping quite audibly.

My black haired friend took a ready stance, and lifted off the ground a good 8 feet.

"Wow, either you got strong legs or we found a power," I said astonished.

"Let try again," he said, readying himself again. This time he jumped 10 feet into the air. He tried again and was able to accomplish 15, then 20, and finally able to reach the branch at 25 feet in the air.

"One down, a few more to go." I said looking up at Caleb who was laying back on the branch.

"Want to see if you have any mind powers?" he called down to me.

"Sure!" I yelled back.

I focused on Caleb and felt a tugging felling deep in my stomach. I tried to move him just a bit, but my all my attempts failed._ It must be something of the sort. I feel the power._ As I started to get flustered with my abilities not showing itself, I began to feel like I was getting heavier. I looked around and saw that the tree limbs around me were pointing downward more than usual. My gaze turned to Caleb as I saw the branch under him snap from the extra weight. I reached out to Caleb, almost instinctively and thought of all the gravity around me relenting its pull.

Caleb started to slow down in his decent with his eyes wide with the current chain of events. "Dude! That was awesome!" he hollered as he came to the ground.

"It was almost like instincts," my gaze turning to my hands.

"So does that mean you can control gravity?"

"Maybe, we will have to see," a wide grin appearing on my face.

Caleb went bug-eyed, "Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Testing something."

"Oh God, please no," With that I pushed out my hand, in which Caleb flew back towards the shade casted down by the trees. The peculiar thing was when Caleb went into the shadows, he disappeared. _Okay... Where did he go? He should be pinned to that tree, and I should be able to see his ghostly pale form in the shade._

"Caleb?"

* * *

~Caleb's POV~

Erik started grinning at me once I mentioned him having control of gravity.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" getting a bit fearful.

"Testing something," his grin growing.

"Oh God, please no," the tugging feeling from below me shifted to behind me as I flew towards the trees. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in some strange dark place. I wondered how to get out when I heard a whisper, "Think of a place,"

I thought about the tall tree I was sitting on before and the huge shadow it casted. A light then appeared in the darkness, it glimmered, almost beckoning me to it. As I walked through it the darkness shifted to the surroundings of by the shadow of the tree. Erik seemed to be searching for me. I snuck up behind him and grabbed him into a bear hug and we launched into the air.

All I could do was laugh as he screamed. When we touched back down, he turned to me, still shaken up from the jump.

"Your an ass. You know I'm afraid of heights," still fear struck.

"And you know I hate getting hit by trees."

"So, what happened to you? You went into the shadows and disappeared."

"I ended up in some dark area, and I thought of that big tree," using my thumb to point to the tree I was on not too long ago, "and a light appeared. I walked through the light and ended up over there."

"So you have hops, and can shadowstep. While I can control gravity," Erik was going over the short list of what we could do.

I started to stretch out my muscles and cracked my neck, "Looks like we better get practicing."

"Oh joy," the brown haired male mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to upload this on 7/9 but I had some things come up. If you enjoyed this please review, follow, and/or favorite. If you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please PM or leave a review so I can try to improve. Well I gotta leave, Attack on Titan is on!**


	4. Chapter 2: A New Enemy Has Emerged

**Welcome back to the next chapter of Shattered Eclipse. Thank you, Shadow Warden and FreakPrime, upon seeing both of your reviews it brought a smile to my face. It made my day to see that someone enjoys my shitty writing.**

**AlienPenguine no own RWBY. Monty does. (Poor imitation of Nopon ;P)**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Enemy Has Emerged

~Erik's POV~

Weeks have passed since arriving in this new world. We have made the tree we initially trained at our home. Caleb liked having the higher branches, while I had the lower branches. Even though we don't have to pay for rent , electricity, etc. We still have food and weapon expenses, which add up after time.

To deal with the bills, we've taken up mercenary work for the city sheriff, since god forbid he actually does his job. He likes to keep us as vigilantes so if anything goes wrong, he is not to blame. The bright side is we don't have to worry about the police, unless the media gets involved. Another up is we aren't in the system, so our contacts don't even know we exist. His jobs are usually pretty easy, steal this, kidnap this person, scare that person, and if we are truly unlucky, we will have a target to assassinate.

The thieving and kidnapping are pretty easy. Caleb goes in through the shadows and is out before anyone even knows otherwise. I usually take up overwatch with Rolling Thunder. The scaring and assassinations are the tricky parts. When there is someone to intimidate, they tend to not scare easily. The assassinations are the hardest though; it is against my morals to kill someone who has done nothing to harm me. Now if they try to cause harm to friends or family, then they have every right to die.

Today was a good day; we just had to kidnap some guy named Torchwick. He was held up in a warehouse on the docks. The warehouse was surrounded by grunts in black suits with red ties, red sunglasses, and fedoras. They were carrying scimitars and assault rifles.

I set up shop on the roof of a neighboring building to the warehouse. The warehouse had a big bay window that allowed me to see the inside of the building. There were grunts patrolling inside the building as well. There were rows of light fixtures, but only one was on. There were crates that looked to be containing lots of crystals. Dust maybe.

One thing caught my eye though. It was the target. He had long orange hair with bangs that cover his right eye. His eyes are dark green. He has a black bowler hat with a red band around it. He is wearing a red-collared white suit with a gray scarf. He has black gloves that cover his hands. He is wearing black pants and black shoes. He is carrying a black walking cane.

After my quick inspection of him I noticed he was holding someone. Upon further examination, I realized that the person was Caleb.

* * *

~Caleb's POV~ (Few minutes earlier)

Erik's voice rang through my ear, "Remember! Don't kill anyone! We are here to get Torchwick then leave!" Erik commanded.

"Yes mom," I sighed.

"I just don't want to go through what happened last time."

"Yeah, that sucked. All that trouble and we get a pay-cut."

"Of course that is what you're worried about. Not us getting chased out of the area by a wall of bullets."

"Hey that's in the past, let's worry just about this job right now." I looked over to see Erik face filled with skepticism, "Don't worry, we won't get caught again."

"Alright," Erik finally gave in, "I'm gonna go get in position. You find a way in the warehouse and get ready for the signal." With that he started for a building to the rear of the warehouse.

I walked around the structure until I found an area with a little amount of guards and an open window. _Well that's convenient. _There were two guards stationed under the window and two next to some shipment crates right beside the warehouse. These two were facing away from the two by the window.

I acted quick and jumped the pair under the window. I disappeared into my shadow to reappear under the two goons. I grabbed each of their feet and brought them into the dark area I've dubbed the 'Shadow Realm'. While they were disoriented from the sudden teleportation, I grabbed ones head and smashed it against my knee. This brought the other to attention. As I let go of the ones head, the other came at me with his scimitar drawn. The goon slashed vertically as I stepped to the side. "Nice try kid." With that I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the ground, knocking him out cold.

I brought these two goons back to the real world and placed them up high on a few shipping crates. The other two goons were still oblivious to their friends disappearance. I took this as an advantage and jumped on the guy to the left of the crate. My feet landed on his head, bringing it hard to the ground, knocking the poor fellow out cold. _Sorry bro, but I have a job to do as well. _I grabbed the unconscious goon and jumped to the top of the crate, and gently placed him on the metal.

I jumped over to the other side of the crate and did the same to the other goon. After his face hit the ground, he started to get back, but I planted my foot on his back and leaned down. "Looky here, we have a struggler. Wanna see what happens to strugglers?" As I finished I gave a swift punch to the back of his head and threw him up to the top of the crates. The *thunk* it caused brought a smile to my face.

I walked up to the wall with the open window and jumped through. I landed with a soft *thump* on a girder under the window. I took in my surroundings, there were girders that held up rows of light fixtures. Only one of these light fixtures was on though. There were several crates sprawled across the floor. The goons were in here also. They all looked to be on guard duty as our target walked into the middle of the room with some goon, with a blue tie instead of a red tie, at his heels. Torchwick handed the blue tied goon some money and the blue tied goon left in a haste.

_I wonder if we can get a raise if I get the target to the Sheriff before his normal pick up time._ I thought.

I was about to shadowstep to Torchwick when I felt an electric pulse flow through my body. My body became unresponsive as the orange haired man slowly walked towards me.

"Why can't I move!" I cried out.

"That little shock you felt there sapped all your energy and locked up your body." Torchwick responded, crouching down to me.

Torchwick grabbed me and brought me over to the lighted area of the warehouse.

* * *

~3rd Person~

Torchwick held Caleb up, who was looking through a window. "I know you're not alone. Where is your friend?" A shot rang through the air as Torchwick dropped Caleb and clutched his right arm.

"UP HERE DOUCHEBAG!" Erik was up on a girder near one of the walls. He jumped down and turned Rolling Thunder into its staff form. "Caleb get out of here! I'll cover you!" With that, Erik charged at a group of assembling goons.

Caleb capitalized on this chance and ran into the shadows disappearing.

A goon ran at Erik, scimitar raised. Erik whipped his pole into the goon's side, sending him flying into another pair. One started to shoot at Erik, the bullets barely grazed him. Erik took out Dawn and threw it into the barrel of the gun, rendering it useless. He ran up to his shooter, hit him with his staff, grabbed Dawn out of the gun and slashed at an approaching goon. The goons still kept their approach even as more of them fell.

As one with a scimitar was knocked unconscious, the scimitar flew out of their hands and landed near Torchwick's feet. Torchwick grabbed the scimitar and entered the fray. As he approached the group, the goons slowly backed off. "I normally don't use weapons like these, but you have extremely pissed me off." Torchwick swung his weapon, but was blocked by Erik's staff. Torchwick kicked Erik in the gut, causing him to stumble back. He swung his scimitar at Erik's weapon, knocking it out of his hands and away from him.

Erik crouched and brought out Dusk and Dawn. The man in the bowler hat swung once again at the knife wielder. His blow was blocked by both knives held in a x-shape. They locked blades before Torchwick finally gave in and pulled back. Erik took a chance and rushed towards the red head. Torchwick saw this coming and slashed at Erik's left eye, cutting the eyebrow and upper lip. Erik stumbled back as his vision in his left eye turned red from blood. He holstered his two knives and ran towards his staff on the floor.

Erik picked up the staff, but was rammed by Torchwick into a nearby crate. He stood back up as the man in white grabbed his cane and pointed it at the brown haired teen. A crosshair popped out of the bottom of the cane. _Shit! Why does everything have to be a gun!? _Erik screamed in his head. "We are done here." Erik jumped out of the way as a flare bounded towards the crate he was standing in front of. The flare exploded upon impact with the crate, sending Erik forward.

"Looks like the pest still has some fight in him." Torchwick walked over to Erik, who was laying on his back. The man in white put a foot on Erik's chest and raised his cane so the brown haired teen was looking down the barrel of the gun. "Such a shame too, it looks like I have to put it down." Erik tried to knock the red head off with his staff, but his arm was held down by the red head's other shoe. Erik closed his eyes and awaited the blast but it never came.

The bardiche wielder opened his eyes to see Torchwick with the cane near his head and a chain wrapped around his neck. "Now step away from the boy." The man in white was hesitant to Caleb's command.

A shadow version of Caleb stepped into the light, holding a sword comprised of shadows as well. The shadow Caleb put his sword along Torchwick's face. "Now, do as I say and this pretty face won't be broke." The shadow's voice was a distortion to Caleb's real voice. The shadow slowly brought his sword down the red head's face, drawing a little bit of blood. This caused Torchwick to finally step away from Erik. Shadow Caleb smiled and brought his sword into the man in white's foot, pinning him to the ground.

The chain around Torchwick's throat dissolved as the shadow picked up Erik. "Let's go home bro." The pinned man aimed his cane and launched a flare at the duo. They disappeared as the flare drew near to the pair.

* * *

~Erik's POV~

The last thing I heard before the darkness enveloped me was the screeching sound of a flare. The light invaded as the environment around me changed to a rooftop on the edge of the docks. "We took quite the beating today. On the bright side we weren't chased by bullets this time." Caleb said.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." I sat on the edge of the roof.

"You saved me first, I should be thanking you. But you're welcome." Caleb joined me on the edge.

"That was a nice trick you did back there. That shadow clone of you was cool."

"That wasn't a clone. He just appeared when I noticed you never came out of the warehouse. He told me he was going in there and disappeared. I was able to see what he did and suggest plans of action, but that was all I could do."

We never noticed the Shadow was standing behind us until it spoke up. "I saw Caleb was distraught so I took action." Our attention was drawn to him.

"Who are you?" Caleb questioned.

"I'm you. I'm your compassion. The will to protect those you care for. Your friends and family." As the shadow explained this his color changed from gray to purple.

"What should we call you?" I asked.

"Call me Aegis." He stepped to the roof and set his hand on Caleb's shoulder. He dissolved in to Caleb, taking form of his shadow.

"Well... That's new."

"Yeah. We should head back home. Hopefully we still get paid for our troubles."

* * *

We arrived back to our tree after patching up my eye to find the boss waiting for us at the trunk. "You two look like shit. What happened to your eye?" He said gesturing to the gauze tapped to my left eye.

"What do you think. I got cut." I responded, anger apparent in my voice.

"So, where is Torchwick?"

"He was expecting us..." Caleb replied, head down.

"What do mean expecting you?"

"He was prepared for us, like he studied our tactics. I got tased, so Erik saved me. Erik got their attention long enough for me to get out of there. He fought Torchwick, but he proved to be too much for him. So I went back for Erik and got us out of there before anything else could go down." the black haired teen explained.

"So Torchwick caused that?" he gestured to my eye. I nodded. "Well I'm going to need you two alive and kicking so I will pay for your hospital expenses. And don't worry, I will make sure any files they create on you are burned and/or deleted."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**A/N: So I was planning on writing this chapter earlier, but I forgot I had some classes I needed to take care of over this past week. That was my first time writing a fight scene, I hope it wasn't too cringe worthy. Thursday is the new volume of RWBY, HYPE! Oh yeah, one more thing, I might not update this weekend, I will probably be playing Xenoblade Chronicles once it arrives in the mail. So yeah... Well anyways, do the usual and if you have anything you want to say or think I could do to improve the story, review or PM me. BYE!**

**EDIT: Oh one more thing! If I enjoy Xenoblade Chronicles enough, I may write a Xenoblade FF. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 3: New Faces, Old Enemies

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back. The Panic Attacks have receded. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Faces, Old Enemies

~3rd Person~

Months have passed since Caleb and Erik's run in with Torchwick. Caleb and Erik continued their usually mercenary routine after their failed mission. The sheriff was careful not to give them any mission that had anything to do with the man in white.

The partners in crime met a new alter ego of Caleb's a month after meeting Aegis. This new one was Caleb's pervertedness compressed into a corporeal form. He showed his creepy face when we were interrogating a female, gang leader. Caleb tries to keep this one under lock and key. He hates when someone tries to outdo him.

Erik has been holding up better than you would think for someone who has looked down the barrel of a gun more times than you could imagine. His left eye has healed, leaving only a scar as a reminder. Erik only saw his scars as remembrances of what not to do in certain situations.

~Caleb's POV~

"Ugh... I'm bored..." There was nothing for me to do.

"Can't you leave me alone. Go watch porn or something." Erik was nose deep in his book. We were up in our tree. I was sitting on the branch across from Erik. The teen in gray was already fed up with me.

"It's weird now, Aegis seems to always be around when I grab my mags." I responded.

"Hey, at least it isn't Pink. He is a bigger pervert than you. And he is you!" Pink looks just like Aegis, just well, pink instead of purple.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could be that much of a pervert. Now, what was I talking about?" Completely forgetting about what we were just talking about.

Erik looked up from his book. "Something about you being bored."

"Oh yeah! I'm borrrrrrrrrrred..."

"I'd be willing to play chess with you, but alas, we don't have a chess board nor pieces to accompany it."

"We can just go and buy a chess board."

"You actually want to go and do something?!"

"Yeah." I said completely oblivious to Erik's shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Caleb?"

"Hey, there are times where I actually want to go into town."

"Fine. Just remember, unless asking for directions, you are not allowed to talk to anyone. I'm still pissed about last time." Last time, I flirted with some girl and Erik got punched for it. How was I suppose to know that was her dad.

Erik flipped his hood up to cover his face better. He jumped down to the ground and started to walk out of the forest. I followed after him, quickly catching up.

* * *

~Erik's POV~

We approached a small dust shop labeled From Dust Till Dawn. We knew of this place from it having everything we need and it is near our favorite cafe. The cafe has the best cake and cookies.

"This place has everything from Dust to medicine to toys. It should at least sell some chess sets." I said as we slowly walked up to the store. The shop had brick pillars in the corners for decoration. It also had two big blue windows on both side of a brown wooden door. The windows had brown borders that wrapped all the way around them. Under the windows were small, simple bushes.

We were outside one of the windows as it shattered into tiny fragments by some flying object. Caleb with his fast reflexes, shadow-stepped out of the way. I, on the other hand, was hit across the face by the object. I slowly collected myself as the object came to a stop, revealing that it was a girl.

The girl who kicked me was wearing red and black clothing. She had a black blouse and skirt with red highlights. She had black, knee-high boots, and black stockings. This girl had a red cape and hood. She was very pale, and had black hair with red highlights at the tips. Her hair was short, except for the part that was on the right side of her face that went past her chin. She had a huge red scythe that looked to have a scope and magazine hanging off the handle. Maybe it was part rifle.

Caleb came over to me with Aegis. They picked me up. "Just walk it off." Aegis softly stated.

"I'm fine Aegis, but you should probably hide." I said.

"Got it." Aegis went back into Caleb's shadow, disappearing.

The grunts we fought a few months ago had started filing out of the store. Then the last guy to step out of the store caught our attention. I brought my staff to the ready and Caleb brought out his shotguns, which he named Whiplash, from the shadows. The orange haired male saw us, he eyes showed a form of hate that could scare the Hulk. However Torchwick kept his composure. "Oh. It's you two." He said, each word filled with venom.

"Yeah, it's us. Hey how is your arm doing?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's been doing better since you shot it!" His glare changed to Caleb. "And my foots doing better, before you ask!" As we talked, the girl in red started to take out goons. At the same time four goons started circle us.

I closed my eyes as the grunts started to close in on us. I could feel the pull of gravity on them. By spreading my gravity field I was able to make more discerned models of my enemy. Normally my power would work like a radar, but if I spread my gravity field, I could make three-dimensional models and be able to see everything that was going on. One drawback of using that power, is that it takes up quite a bit of energy to maintain the field.

The grunt behind me took a diagonal swing toward my neck, but was parried with my staff, knocking the sword away from the grunt. While the grunt was disoriented, I swung my staff, knocking him unconscious. I looked over to see that Caleb and his two grunts were gone.

"So, it is just me and you." I said, trying to intimidate the grunt. It worked, he started to run, but was stopped by an invisible force. I pulled him back towards me. "Oh come now. I was hoping for a little bit of fun." I smiled devilishly.

The grunt readied himself with his scimitar as I put Rolling Thunder away. I readied my fists as the grunt charged, sword swinging. I rolled out the way of his sword slashes and delivered a kick to his side. He turned to face me and brought out his assault rifle. I increased the pull of gravity on the gun so he couldn't hold it anymore. It was sucked to the ground within a blink of an eye. "Now guns, just ruin the fun." I said.

He brought his sword back out and this time got into a more defensive stance. We circled around each other until I broke the tension with a charge. He was ready for the charge, but not for what came after. I jumped over his head with a front flip and landed behind him in a crouch. I swung out my leg and caught his, bringing it closer to me and his face closer to the ground. When this happened Caleb came back out of the shadows and greeted me in a baseball batter stance. I grabbed the guys leg, stood up and started to spin him around. I then flung him at Caleb, who materialized a baseball bat out of shadows. He hit the guy, knocking him towards Torchwick.

Red, Caleb, and I all grouped up down the road as Torchwick slowly walked farther out of the shop. He looked down at the grunt on the roadway and muttered "You were worth every cent, truly you were." emotionlessly.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening! And it has been truly wonderful seeing you two again!" he said, anger flowing back into his voice. "And as much as I would love to stay around." He aimed his cane at us, a crosshair popped out of the bottom of his cane. _Shit!_

"Shit! Get down!" I yelled.

"Huh?" responded Red.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Torchwick finished by pulling the trigger, sending out the flare. I jumped towards Red as Caleb once again disappeared into his shadows. Red and I slid across the ground as the road exploded into debris. I was on top so I protected her from the debris. I looked up to see if she was ok and was greeted by a young face. Her eyes caught my attention though, they were silver. They were majestic, and people said my eyes were pretty. Red's cheeks turned a pink as we held our gaze into each other's eyes.

"You two just gonna stare at each other, or are we gonna get this guy." I had failed to notice Caleb approaching us. _So much for my radar. He's right anyways, just sitting here isn't gonna get us an extra paycheck. Even though I wouldn't mind it. No, target now, emotions later!_ Caleb helped me off Red, and I grabbed her hand to help her off the ground. We scanned the area to see Torchwick climbing a ladder to the roof of a building. _I sense something big on the other side of the building._ We ran towards the building and found our own ways up it. I simply ran up it, my black haired friend jumped up it, and Red used the kickback of her rifle-scythe to shoot herself up to the roof.

"Hey!" Red called to the man.

"Persistent!" he said, getting more agitated.

"You think we're letting you go after you tried to kill us twice. I think not!" I shouted as a hovercraft appeared from the alleyway, and picked up the man. _So that was what I was sensing._

"END OF THE LINE!" yelled the man as he turned towards us and threw a red dust crystal at us. He brought his cane up and shot at the crystal, causing it to explode. The man in white sighed, "Finally their dead."

The explosion however never touched us. The reason why was standing in front of us, a blonde woman with a riding crop for a wand. She wore black pants and boots. A white blouse with a purple, tattered cape. She wore glasses over her green eyes. The woman created a purple shield to protect us from the blast. "What's with women and capes?" I asked no one. Red seemed to brighten up upon seeing her.

The blonde woman waved her crop as she shot out purple beams that battered the side of the hovercraft. The blonde shot a purple blast towards the sky. It dispersed as a hail storm of large icicles started rain around the area of the blast. The icicles stuck themselves into the plating of the hovercraft. One had managed to make its way into the cockpit of the vehicle.

A woman in a red dress appeared in the side bay door of the hovercraft. She shot a fire blast at the blonde, which was blocked by her shield. The ground around her started to glow as a fire column accompanied with a high pitch screech shot out from under her. The blonde rolled out of the way of the fire blast, to use the debris to make a gigantic spear.

As the spear flew towards the vehicle, the woman in red shot at the spear, to only have it reform. The vehicle turned to deflect the spear off the top of it. The spear turned into three serpent like spears and circle the ship. The woman in red saw this, and shot out a wave of fire to rid them of the icicles and spears.

I transform my staff into its rifle form as Red does the same with her scythe. Red and I start taking pot shots at the woman. Caleb is moving towards the edge of the roof, shooting at the ship with his shotguns, trying to contribute something. As we are firing away, I hear the screeching sounds again. Aegis does too as he materializes and pushes me and Red out of the way and dematerializes before any damage could be done. The blonde runs out of the blast zone as the area where we were standing explodes into five columns of fire.

I look back towards the hovercraft, to see it fly away into the night. "Dammit, he got away!" anger flowing through me. I look over to the others to see Red was getting excited. _Why the hell is she happy, he just got away!_ She was looking straight at the blond.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph!?" I simply sigh as Caleb comes over to check on me.

"Hey, it is ok. Maybe the cafe is still open, that will take your mind off things." He put his arm over my shoulder. _A cup of tea and some cookies sound good right now. _

The huntress stops us before we could even get off the roof top. "Not so fast. We need to question you three, to aid in apprehending Torchwick."

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Caleb asked.

"No, you don't."

* * *

We were in a dark interrogation room. There was a table and chair in the middle of the room, which Red sat at. The only light source was from a hanging light above the table. Caleb was standing in the corner, masked by the shadows. I was laying down on the ceiling with my hood still covering my head. _Man I love this gravity power. I could just fall asleep._

"I hope all of your actions tonight won't be taken lightly," scowled the huntress. _Or not._ She was wandering around the room. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" responded Red.

I looked towards Red. "Trust me I have used that excuse my entire life, it has yet to work." My attention turned back to the huntress. "And if you are talking about us, don't worry. We've been on our own for a while now, and have done a damn good job surviving."

She continued on her little rant, ignoring me. "If it were up to me, I would send you home with a pat on the back." She turned to the table. "And a slap on the wrist!" Emphasizing the slap by hitting the table with her crop. Red recoiled. "But there is someone here who would like to meet you."

A guy with white hair walks in. He is wearing a black suit jacket. He has black pants and black shoes. He has a green under shirt that bulges out around the neck. He is wearing little black spectacles and has amber eyes. He is carrying a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies. The sheriff of the city at his heels.

"I demand that you let my assets go!" he commanded.

"Rick, heel." I told the sheriff.

"I'm trying to help you out. Aren't you always the one trying to stay hidden!?" he asked.

"I want to see where this goes, so please leave the man be." I said.

"Whatever you say." he said, walking out of the room.

The white haired man walks towards the table and stares right at Red. "Ruby Rose."

"Huh, so your name is Ruby, kind of fitting." I interjected.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked me.

"If we see each other again, I will tell you."

The white haired man's attention went back to Ruby as he finished his earlier examination. "You... have silver eyes."

"Someone has a firm grasp of the obvious." Caleb stated.

"So who might you two be. The database has nothing on you two." The white haired man's attention was drawn to Caleb and I.

"That is because we've worked to stay out of the database. The only information you shall receive is our names. I'm Erik Jager, and this is my friend Caleb Anderson." I said motioning to both of us.

"You mentioned meeting Torchwick before, when was this and what happened?"

"I'd rather not relive that memory." Man, I love playing that card, it makes people drop subjects.

"Alright then." His attention to all three of us again. "So, where did you all learn to do this?" He said motioning to a holoscreen with all of us fighting.

"Self taught" I said.

"Uh um... S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered. The white haired man seemed to realize he isn't going to get anywhere with us, so he turned his attention to the scythe wielder.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"That is one of the most dangerous weapons? Really! The atomic bomb is way deadlier!" Caleb chanted. This earned questioning looks from both of the adults.

"Ignore him, he hasn't taken his medication yet." I said, hoping they would forget his outburst.

"What medi- oh... Yeah, sorry, I say weird things when I don't have my meds." Caleb said catching on.

The white haired mans attention went back to Ruby. "Like I was saying, they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see." He had finally put down the plate of cookies, but before I could get one Ruby devoured them all. I laid back down in defeat after not getting a single cookie. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

"Thas mie uncleroo." Ruby responded with her mouth full. "Sorry." She swallowed what was in her mouth and whipped it with her sleeve. "That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like ooohhh, wacha!" she made karate poses with the noises. She seemed like such a spaz, a cute spaz though.

"So, I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well. I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year. And she is trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress, because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, why not make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic, and exciting, cool just. Gah- You know!?" Getting very excited at the end.

The huntress gave her a look of 'What the hell is wrong with you?'. The white haired man was smiling, "Do you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"What about you two?" he asked Caleb and I.

"Why not." I replied.

"Will there be any girls except for her there?" This earned an annoyed 'Hey!' out of Ruby.

"Really, that's what you're worried about? Well, I better hope you have Pink under control." I glanced over to Caleb.

"Hey have to always be trying. And don't worry about Pink, I've got it cover." _Poor Aegis._

"I'll take that as a yes from both of you. I will arrange a room for you in one of the nearby hotels." Ozpin said turning away.

"Wait, how did you know we were homeless?" I was shocked.

"The leaves in your hair, and you pointed out earlier you two were on your own. Airship leaves at 9 A.M. Be there on time or be left behind. And please, take a shower." Ozpin turned and left the room.

I jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor near Caleb. "Let's head out, I'm dying to take a shower.

* * *

It was 11 at night as we stepped into our room. We had already grabbed our stuff from the tree on our way here. We opened the room to see we had two beds, a nightstand in between with a digital alarm clock, and a bathroom with shower.

"Rock paper scissors to see who gets the first shower?"

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." I threw rock while Caleb had paper. "Dammit!"

Caleb threw his bag on the ground and rushed towards the bathroom. I could hear the shower turn on shortly after. I threw my bag on my bed and brought out my phone. I just stared at it. _I wonder how everyone is doing back home. I wonder how proud mom would be that I have been able to fend for myself. Yet again, she would be disappointed by the method._

Caleb walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. "Whatcha looking at? Porn?"

"Why do always think it is porn, you know I don't have porn on my phone. You've searched many times. I was just thinking about home."

"I wonder how the guys are holding up."

"Probably already replaced us in the group."

"No one can replace this majestic face." he said motioning towards his face.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have to keep myself from puking every time I see it."

"Hey at least I don't smell like a junkyard." We both started laughing.

"That is why I'm off to take a shower." I grabbed my gray cutoff, a pair of shorts, and some boxers and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, undressed and jumped in the shower. After the nice hot shower, I walked out of the bathroom in my cutoff and shorts. I looked to see Caleb already asleep in his bed. It looks like he set the alarm clock to go off at 7 in the morning. I laid down in my bed, but there was one thing on my mind at the time, and she would accompany my mind until I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: To be completely honest, I feel like I didn't do so well on this one. Sorry for the wait though. Expect the next chapter on Sunday or Monday. You know the drill, Review or PM on what you feel about the story. BAI!**


	6. Chapter 4: First Day At Beacon

**A/N: Like I promised, I shall upload another chapter. I feel like I did well with the ending.**

**I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day At Beacon

~Erik's POV~

Caleb and I were heading to the docks. It was a bright and sunny day.

"So, what if someone asks us about our past?" The teen in the suit asked.

"Well it depends. If we get to know them very well and they are trust worthy, tell them the truth. If we just met them, tell them that we are from an unofficial colony out by Atlas. You can tell them whatever you want about yourself. I will tell them what I feel is necessary." I don't want him making up stories about me. He would probably say I was the colony whore.

"Alright."

Silence fell upon us as we made our way to the docks. As we were about a half mile away from the docks, Caleb broke the silence.

"Who do you think we will meet there?" Caleb asked.

"Ruby, Ruby's sister, girls you will flirt with. Bound to be bullies. You might actually get to see some pussy." I elbowed Caleb in the ribs.

"Really! You think so!" A voice came out of nowhere. We turned to see Pink standing behind us.

"GOD DAMMIT PINK! GO BACK INTO YOUR HOLE!" Caleb commanded.

"But Aegis is sooooooo boring..." Pink whinned.

"Sorry about that." Aegis came out. "I'll take care of him." Aegis and Pink both receded back into the depths of Caleb's mind.

"I'm sorry you have to share brain power with that thing." I truly felt bad for Caleb.

We had finally arrived at the docks. The airships were loading everyone and taking luggage. We stepped on without worrying about the latter, since we only owned small bags.

* * *

We walked around the massive airship as it finally took off. There were so many people, I was starting to feel edgy. I was going to go crazy if I didn't find something to preoccupy my mind. And soon my wish was granted. Standing near a window was Ruby and some other girl.

This new girl had long blonde hair. She had lilac eyes and was also pale. She is wearing a tan vest over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black burning heart symbol over the left breast. She has an orange scarf around her neck. She is wearing fingerless gloves with yellow bracelets. She has black short shorts with a back skirt on. She has knee-high, leather platform boots with orange socks. Her left leg's sock is pulled half up her thigh with a gray bandana wrapped around the top of the boot, the right leg's sock is down by her knee. _She really needs some pants._

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" The blonde was clearly Ruby's sister. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop..." Ruby begged while being squished by her sisters hug.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde was bouncing back and forth.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the bees-knees!"

"I don't want to be the bees-knees! I want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby was getting flustered.

I took this as a chance to join the conversation. "What's up knobby knees." I said patting her on the back. This earned an annoyed look from the blonde.

"And just who are you?" The blonde was obviously getting agitated.

"Calm down their missy. Before I answer your question, you should know it is rude to ask someone there name without telling them yours." I shrugged. "But if you insist, I'm Erik Jager."

"Hi there, I'm Caleb Anderson. Please ignore him, he can be a bit of an ass, but he has only pure intentions." Caleb got in between us.

"Yeah. Unlike Pink." I rebutted.

"Anyways, what is your name miss?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." She put her hand out for a handshake. Caleb takes it and I could see the look of bliss in his face.

She offered her hand for me to shake, when I took it she brought me close to a whisper. "Hurt my sister and I will kill you." My only reaction was a chuckle.

She was about to say something, but was cut off by the news. "The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick. Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department."

"I see he is causing even more people to lose their paychecks." I whimpered.

"What's up with him?" Yang asked Caleb.

"Tell you later."

The news continued. "In other news. This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang interrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The news was turned off and replaced with the blonde huntress from the night before.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The huntress began.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." _I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda faded away.

Everyone started to gather around the windows, including Ruby. "Look you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far away after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang tried to cheer up Ruby. A blonde swordsman stumbled by, clutching his mouth. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everybody."

"That or he looked at Caleb's face." I retorted.

"No, he would be praising me if he saw my face!" The black haired teen snapped back. I looked down to see some off color liquid on Yang's boot.

"Umm... Yang. You have something on your shoe." I pointed nervously towards her foot.

"Nice try."

"No, I'm not kidding. There is something on your shoe." She looked down and her smile was replaced with a look of disgust.

"Ew. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross." She said running towards the bathroom.

* * *

The airship came to a gentle stop as it docked with Beacon Academy. The doors opened to let us and a vomiting swordsman off. The swordsman ran over to a nearby trashcan and hurled what I assumed, was the rest of his breakfast into the can.

"Ugh... thank God we are out of that flying prison." I stretched as Caleb, Yang, and Ruby walked behind me.

We were in the luscious green front walkway of our new home. "Wow!" Ruby and Yang said in unison.

"Eh, I mean it's not Kettering, but it will do." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Really?" Caleb gave me a look of question. "You're really comparing THIS!?" He gestured to our surroundings. Yang and Ruby brushed past us. "To a university in a city with the highest crime rate in America, and that has a poisoned field right in front of it."

"No, I'm comparing THIS," I gestured as well, "to our actual home." Back on Earth, Caleb and I grew up in Flint, Michigan. Not as bad as everyone wants to believe it to be. It has cleaned up pretty nicely.

My black haired friend sighed. "Weren't you always talking about leaving?"

"Hey, home is where the heart is, and my heart has yet to leave Earth."

"You're impossible to reason with, you know that right?"

"No, you're just not reasonable enough."

Caleb finally accepted defeat. Another questioning look came over his face. "Where did Yang go?"

"Up ahead. In fact, where did everybody else go?" I looked to see nobody else was around. "I have a bad feeling about this." We ran up ahead to find two people, Ruby and girl clad in white and blue with some red. She has blue eyes and white hair. Her left eye had a scar, which was more vertical than mine. She has a tiara like hairpin to keep here white hair in a ponytail. She is also pale. She is wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similar colored dress. The inside of the bolero is red. Her sleeves turn blue as they approach her wrists. She is wearing white, mid-calf, wedge boots.

Her name was Weiss Schnee. We had done some work for her father when the sheriff had nothing for us to do. Let's just say, she doesn't particularly care for us. We may, or may not have accidently blew up a part of a shipment we were paid to protect. She was currently too preoccupied yelling at Ruby to pay any attention to us.

"Ugh... What are you doing?!" She scowled.

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Sorry?! Do you understand what kind of damage you could have caused?" Ruby handed her a piece of the luggage to the ice queen. "Give me that! This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Dust quarry!"

"Uh."

"What are you? Brain dead?!" She grabbed a bottle of Dust and started shaking it. "Dust. Fire. Water. Lightning. Energy!" As Ruby picked herself up, she inhaled the Dust.

"This is bad..." Caleb whispered to me.

"On it." I made a ring of intensified gravity around them so, they don't get blown away, and the explosion doesn't hit us. As soon as the ring was finished, Ruby let the sneeze out. An explosion occurred, covering both of them in a cloud of fire, ice, and electricity. The Dust that the ice queen was so haphazardly shaking, flew across the courtyard, and landed in front of a reading girl.

This new girl was pale, like all the others. She has long black hair that is complemented with a bow. Her eyes are amber, with a slight tilt up at the ends. _Might be a Faunus._ She is wearing a black buttoned vest over a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff. She is wearing white shorts that are also covered by the vest. She has a scarf around her neck. She has low-heeled, black boots and black stockings that have a gradient of purple covering her legs. She has black ribbons tied around both over her arms. Her left arm has a black detached sleeve and a silver band.

She picked up the Dust bottle and noticed the one-sided arguing between Ruby and Weiss. "Unbelievable! This was exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby obviously felt bad.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!? This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing you know. We are here to fight monsters, so watch where you are going." I was starting to get annoyed by her constant shrieking.

"Hey, layoff Ice Queen. She said she was sorry." It took me a second to realize I was the one to outburst. _What is wrong with me!? I never outburst like that!_ Her attention was drawn to Caleb and I.

"Oh not you two!" She stamped her foot.

"Nice to see you too." My friend sarcastically claimed.

"Nice!? Last time I saw you two, you blew up a shipment of Dust you were in charge of protecting!" I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey. We only blew up a little bit of the Dust. Maybe you should put the cork in tighter next time, Princess." Ruby was getting a kick out of our bickering.

"Heiress actually." I had completely forgot about the girl in black. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss glared at Ruby.

"The same company, infamous to its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black was nonchalant, like she had practiced this many times over.

"Wha- How dare the nerve of-" Ruby was snickering from this. Ice Queen grabbed the Dust bottle and stormed off.

"I promise to make this up to you!" Ruby sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's u-" Ruby turned to see the girl in black walking away. She fell down on the ground, defeated. I turned to see the blond swordsman from before come over to us. "Welcome to Beacon." I accompanied him in his walk.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He held his hand out to her.

"You already know me." I did the same.

She looked over to Jaune. "Ruby." She took our hands as we lifted her up. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

All four of us were walking through a small courtyard talking. Jaune was trying to defend his case.

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby still held her offense.

"Oh yeah. Well what if I called you crater face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"So was the vomiting." Caleb added.

"Well the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" The three of us asked.

"They will. I hope they will. I think my mom-"

"Let me stop you there, before you go digging yourself a bigger hole." I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Ruby giggled from the awkwardness of the situation.

"So, I got this thing." She brought out here sniper-scythe.

"Whoa is that a scythe!?" I swear Jaune almost pissed himself.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

Jaune was obviously confused. "It's a gun, bro." Caleb answered.

"Yeah, I got a good look at it after she kicked me in the face." I added.

"When did that happen." She asked.

"When, you went flying out the window."

"Oh, I thought I hit something, but wasn't quite sure."

"Well, I have this sword and this shield. If I get tired of carrying the shield, it shrinks so I can put it away." Jaune tried to add himself back into the conversation.

"I like it. Gonna go Medieval on their asses I see." I complimented Jaune.

"So what do you two have?" Jaune asked.

I brought the staff off my back and pressed the button to bring out the blades. "This my lad, is Rolling Thunder. It is a bardiche, sniper rifle power house." I clicked the button to change it into its rifle form. "Also customizable. Fires high caliber rounds with an auto ejection system." I turned to see Ruby gawking at my weapon. "Here, it's loaded so be careful. It hurts to be shot by that thing, just ask Torchwick." I handed Ruby the weapon and brought out my knives. "The blue one is Dusk, while the red one is Dawn."

As I put Dusk and Dawn away, Caleb summoned his weapon. "This is Whiplash. Two shotguns combined with a chain. I pull on a chain and the respective shotgun fires." He demonstrated by throwing a shotgun at a rock and pulling on the chain. The shotgun fired off and was sent back for Caleb to catch. After caught, it was returned to the shadows. After Ruby was done playing with RT, she handed it back and started firing off question.

"Did you build those yourself? Did you have help? Who helped you? How did you get everything to compress into the pole? How does the chain pull the trigger?" Ruby asked all at once.

"Whoa, slow down there. We had help building these, so if anything ask the guy who helped us." I tried calming down Ruby.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." She put her scythe away. "So why did you two help me out back there in the courtyard?"

Jaune answered first. "Eh, why not. My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Sounds like your mom is trying to quote William Yeats."

"Who?" Ruby and Jaune asked in unison.

"Poet."

"Oh, so you like poetry?" Jaune asked.

"No, not really. My dad just really loved philosophy."

"Oh, ok. So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby questioned.

Before I could answer, Caleb butted in. "Cause, he helps out any girl he thinks are cute."

"Shut up, asshole. At least I wasn't drooling over Yang's breasts the whole time."

"You saw that. I-I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." We kept on walking in an awkward silence until Ruby broke it.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh I don't know, I was following you guys." Jaune said innocently. "Do you think there might be a directory. Maybe a food court, some sort of recognizable landmark?"

* * *

The four of us had finally found our way to the meeting hall after wandering around campus. The place was completely crowded by people.

As we walked through the giant archway, we heard a familiar voice. "Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, hey I gotta go. See all of you after the ceremony." Ruby ran towards her sister.

"Great. Now where am I suppose to find a nice, quirky girl!?" Jaune wandered off into the crowd.

"I guess it's just you and me." I said looking over to Caleb. "Lead the way." I gestured him forward.

We found a spot in the back of the crowd and rested against the wall. The crowd was still settling when two women approached us. One clad in green, the other in red.

The green one looked to be almost Caleb's height. She is wearing a green jacket with a dark blue undershirt. She has green skinny jeans and running shoes. Her eyes are, guess what, green. Her only other splash of color is her blue hair. On her back is a hilt of a sword with a long pole sticking out of it. On her left hip is a holster containing a pistol. Her face seemed to be covered in dirt and oil.

The red one looked to be around Ruby's height. She wore red armor plating over her shoulders, chest, and knees. She wore red gauntlets and greaves. Under the armor plating was a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair is to about her mid-back and orange. Her eyes are blue. On both sides of her rested two tachis, they are both red. She seemed to be more clean. Both of the girls have a pale complexion.

The green one seemed to be dragging the red one to us. "Hi there!" She waved to us. "I'm Paige, and this is my friend Shiki." She gestured to the one in red.

"Hello, I'm Caleb." Said man waved.

"And I'm Erik." I also waved.

"Nice to meet you both. We were looking around the crowd and we saw you two and thought that you might want someone to talk to."

"And that was a joint-decision?" I asked looking back at Shiki, who was still struggling to break free.

"Yup!"

"Whatever floats your boat..."

A voice came over the speakers and brought our attention to the front. "Ok, I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walked of the stage to be replaced by Glynda.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"The only way you can invent tomorrow is if you break out of the enclosure that the school system has provided for you by the exams written by people who are trained in another generation." I interpreted Ozpin's speech through a deGrasse Tyson quote.

"Wow. That was quite an interpretation." Paige responded.

"Takes a philosophical mind to understand one." I said as I turned to walk out the meeting hall.

"Wait where are you going?!" Paige yelled to me.

"A quiet place, too much noise." I countered.

* * *

"Boy do I love these starry nights." I said to myself. I was laying on top of the roof of the ballroom. Everyone was in the ballroom, including Caleb. So naturally I found it too crowded and made my way up here.

My sleeping bag was sprawled out onto the concrete roof. I, however was sitting on the edge of the roof.

This reminds me of the cloudless summer nights back on Earth. I would just lay on my roof and watch the stars. Watch our universes past tick away. "They sure are beautiful." An unknown person spoke from behind me.

I had failed to notice Ruby walk up here. "What are you doing up here?" I inquired.

"I saw you come up here and was wondering what you were doing."

"I'm not a fan of crowded areas." Her body language told me there was more. "I can tell that isn't the only reason you are up here, is it?"

She joined me on the buildings edge. "Back at the police station. What did you mean my name fitted me."

"Oh that. Well, first of all, you dress like that of a ruby. The red and black. Your last name however shows when you fight. A rose is beautiful, but get to close and it's thorns will harm you." She seemed to be trying to process the information. " So in short, a rose has its charm, but hurt it and it fights back."

"I see now."

I leaned back to gaze at the stars. "You know what I love about this world?"

"What?"

"Even with all our technology and the inventions that make modern life so much easier than it once was, it takes just one big natural disaster to wipe all that away and remind us that, here on Remnant, we're still at the mercy of nature."

"Wow, I'd expect that from someone a bit older."

"It is the words of a true genius back from where I came from. Neil deGrasse Tyson, I doubt you have heard of him."

"Nope." She popped the p. This earned a smile from me.

"You know, if it is too crowded down there. You are free to sleep up here. Don't worry, if big-baddies come, I'll be here to protect you." I joked.

"Thanks..." Her gaze turned downward. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey, you all right?" I was truly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the gang back at Signal."

"I know the feeling. I used to have my own group back where I came from. We were a bunch of social outcasts. The discarded that society didn't want. And funny enough, we were the smart kids. Well, except for Brandon."

"Where did you come from?" Ruby asked.

"Someplace far from here is all I can say." I continued to look to the stars.

"Did you have any family?"

"Yeah. I had a brother, mother, father, and sister."

"Had?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Well, my father died when I was ten. The rest are alive, but no matter how hard I try, I believe I will never be able to see them again." My eyes started to water.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Red started to get depressed.

"No. It's fine. You were only curious. You had no malicious intentions." I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"For what?"

"You have been one of the few people to try to be my friend since I got here."

"Remember what Jaune said. You've got friends all around you. You just need to meet them first." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you..." *Snore* She had fallen asleep. I guess the day had finally caught up with her. Her head laid on my shoulder as I propped her up to avoid her falling off the building. I continued to rub her back as she slept. _This is going to be quite the interesting year._

~Yang P.O.V.~

Where could she be?! I continued to walk through the ballroom and question everyone if they had seen Ruby. I had found Caleb and asked him if he had seen her.

"Yeah. I saw her walk up onto the roof. Something about talking to Erik." He had pointed to a staircase in the corner of the room leading upwards. I thanked him and ran off in the direction of him pointing.

As I made my way up the stairs, I thought of all the bad things that could be going on up there. The images him hurting her filled my head as I climbed the steps. As I approached the door at the top of the staircase, I heard humming.

I opened the door to reveal Ruby and Erik sitting on the edge of the roof. Ruby was leaning on Erik's shoulder as he rubbed her back. The humming was coming from Erik.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned his attention from the sky to me. "Ah. I've been waiting for you to show up. You were late, by the way." He said as he picked up Ruby in bridal position.

"I hope you didn't do anything to her. Or it will be your head." I was worried for my sister. He walked her over to me and motioned me to take her. I held her the same way Erik held her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said as he went to his bag next to the sleeping bag. He brought out a weird black device and headphones. He was starring at the device. "I haven't turned this thing on in six months. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic tonight."

"What is that?"

"Huh? This?" He pointed to the device. I nodded. "Just my music player. I'm just about to go on a walk." He stepped on the edge of the building. "Talk to you tomorrow." He jumped off the side of the building. I rushed over to see if he was ok, and saw him on the ground, walking along the path. He is a strange one.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Longest chapter so far! 4,465 words!**

**So, guys and gals. I'm thinking about writing a Highschool DxD Fic (That show is way too funny.) and a Minecraft. The Minecraft one is mostly planned out in my head, yet the DxD I'm having some trouble with. So, I might put up some polls to get your guys opinion on the Fic, like what my OC's Sacred Gear will be. The RWBY fic will still be my main one I work on, so don't worry.**

**If any of you have any questions, feel free to Review and/or PM me. I love reading all of your thoughts. BAI!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Entrance Exam - Part 1

**I just wanna say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking forever to update this. I had things that came up that I will explain in the end slate. Anyways, enjoy the new/short chapter. **

**Like always, I don't own RWBY.**

{Shattered Eclipse} (Can't find the line break, so just gonna use this for the time being...)

Chapter 5: The Entrance Exam-Part 1

~Third Person~

Erik walked into the Secretary Room right before Ozpin's room. Professor Goodwitch was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. "What's up teach?"

"Mr. Anderson is already up ahead. Professor Ozpin is waiting for you." _Great, interrogation time. Wonderful..._ Erik thought. Professor Goodwitch opened the doors leading to the majestic clockwork that is Professor Ozpin's office. There was a pendulum right above his office, you have to admit that would be awesome to have. Goodwitch walked in behind me and shut the door.

"Now since you are both here, let us solve our current issue." The sniper sat next to Caleb who had a black eye.

He turned my attention to Ozpin. "What did jackass do this time?" _Woohoo, no interrogation._

"Professor Goodwitch, please show Mr. Jager the video file." Glynda walked behind Ozpin's desk and brought out a scroll. The scroll showed the inside of the ballroom, with Shiki, Ice Queen, and Paige, well mostly Ice Queen and Paige, having a debate in their pajamas. Behind the group was Caleb crouching with a bucket of water. They were so into their argument, they failed to realize Caleb there. My black haired friend threw the water on them soaking their shirts.

"W-w-was th-th-there ice in th-that!?" Shivered Paige.

"Yup! By the way, nice tits." Caleb turned to leave, but was blocked off by Ice Queen. Paige joined her side.

"Did you do that just to see our breasts!?" Weiss was clearly livid. They seemed to have forgotten how cold they are.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He answered smugly. Weiss's first reaction was to punch him in the face. The man in the suit curled up into a ball on the floor. Weiss kicked him in the gut while he was down.

"Pervert!" She said with one last kick. She straightened out her sleeping gown, and walked away with a hmph. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and change."

"You know, I'm all for pranks, but that was just going too far." The blue haired mechanic said to the fallen man of shadows. That was where the video ended. Glynda has a look of disgust on her face.

"All I want to know is why did you do this?" Ozpin asked Caleb.

"Pink wanted to see their boobs." He leaned over to Erik and whispered. "He wasn't the only one." A sigh escaped his lips.

"So, why did you call me here?" Erik asked Ozpin.

"Well, I figured since I needed to talk with Mr. Anderson, we could get the information we require from you two out of the way." _Dammit! _The bardiche wielder thought.

"So what do you need to know?"

"Well, we just need to know personal information. Birthdates. Where you were born. If you have any family." Ozpin listed.

"I was born on November 13 in an unofficial colony out by Atlas. I have a father, mother, brother, and sister. My brother is deceased." Erik said.

"I was born on January 28 in the same colony. I have a father, mother, and brother. All are alive." Caleb said.

"What was the name of this colony?" The white haired man asked.

"Harrison." The brown haired teen answered quickly.

"Alright, that is all for now. You two should go and grab your weapons. You're going to need them for the upcoming test." Ozpin smirked, taking a drink from his mug.

Shortly after the two had left, Glynda asked the headmaster the question that had been plaguing her mind. "Why did you let them go? They were obviously lying."

"They have a reason to keep their secrets. They will tell us in due time." He took another sip of his mug as he looked out the bay window.

{Shattered Eclipse}

Caleb and Erik walked into the locker room to grab their weapons to prepare. They had just gotten there in time to see a red headed girl chatting a guy with a pink highlight in his black hair. They ran out of the room before anything could be said.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby could be heard up ahead.

"I don't know and I don't care." Erik responded, passing her by. Caleb and Erik's lockers were only a few away from Ruby and Yang's. Caleb chose this spot so he could get a good look at Yang.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said to Ruby.

"Yup, no more awkward small talk, or get to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Red swooned over her weapon.

"If you don't wanna talk to people, bring a book around, or put your hood up. That's what I do." Erik continued to be ignored.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and work together."

"Yang, Caleb thought about your breasts all night, last night." The brown haired teen stated sternly.

"Dude!" The suited teen yelled behind me.

"Ugh... You sound like dad!" Ruby put her weapon back in the locker. "Ok, first of all. What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"That's it! I'm going somewhere I'm appreciated!" Erik yelled grabbing Rolling Thunder , slamming his locker shut and stormed out of the locker room.

"What's his problem?" Yang looked to him.

"Might be that time of the month again. I'm going to see what Jaune is up to." Caleb passed her by.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune leaned in between Weiss and a truely red headed girl. To say the least, she looked like a Spartan warrior.

"You stole my line." The suited teen got between Jaune and Weiss.

"You again?" Ice princess stated angrily.

"Nice to meet you Jaune Arc and...?" The red head jumped in.

"Caleb Anderson, milady." The black haired teen bowed. The blonde swordsman brushed pass.

"So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune flexed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumours about teams. Been thinking you and me will make a good one. What do ya say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so..." The red head added.

"Ya don't say." Jaune turned his attention to her. "Well, hot stuff. Play your cards right and you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss got in between the red head and the swordsman. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune leaned in.

"Nope." Caleb simply stated.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced the newly named Pyrrha.

"Hello again." The spartan said.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Caleb and Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row. A new record." Weiss stated smugly.

"The what?" The suited teen and swordsman were oblivious.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Weiss flailed her arms about.

Jaune gasped. "That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"I don't eat cereal." Caleb deadpanned.

"Good thing. The cereal isn't good for you." The spartan said.

"At least one of you knows who she is." Ice queen was angry.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm a merc, not a scholar." Caleb stated.

"Don't you ever call me dear again!" She was even angrier.

"I think I'm going to head out before Weiss castrates me." The suited teen slowly backed away. When he got to the doors, he turned around to see Jaune being flung through the air.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation."The intercom said over the clang of metal. Caleb turned back around to see Weiss and Pyrrha coming his way.

"Best time to high tail it out of here before my fear becomes reality." Caleb ran through the doors.

{Shattered Eclipse}

~Erik's P.O.V.~

We were waiting up on Beacon cliff's for the rest of the freshmen to arrive. Headmaster told us to stand on some strange plates with Beacon's sigil in the ground while we wait. Down the hill, Ruby could be seen helping Jaune up the mound. _Wonder what happened to him._ When they reached the top, Ozpin started his speech.

"For years, you have trained to become Warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda continued, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Welp, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Some grumbling could be heard down the line.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." More grumbling. "That being said. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby could be heard from down the line. "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Sounds like fun!" I heard Caleb exclaim two panels to the right of me.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions.?" Ozpin asked almost rhetorically.

"Yeah, umm... sir?" The nervousness in Jaune's voice was apparent.

"Good! Now take your positions." The headmaster ignored the swordsman.

I crouched like everyone else was doing, oblivious to what was to come. The closer I got to the plate, a ticking sound became audible. It seemed only to get louder, and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air.

"OH SHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I screamed in horror as I soared across the horizon.

{Shattered Eclipse}

**So, yeah sorry about it being so short. Initially my internet went out, because AT&T is godlike. Then school started at the same time work did. By the time I get done with work, I'm too tired to write. And I have been playing more League than usual lately. Plus, been watching Worlds (I was depressed that Curse wasn't going to Worlds(I'm a Voyboy and Xpecial fan, plus I don't like the new TSM)).**


	8. Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm sorry guys and gals./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm sorry for how long it is taking me to put out another chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe problem is, that I have been having major writers blocks./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will sit down and try to type, but nothing comes out. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe only thing I can think of are other story ideas./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo, until my 'magic' comes back, I will be putting this story on hiatus./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo be honest, not even the guy Caleb is based after likes the idea of a hiatus./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe is always messaging me late at night, asking if I have another chapter done yet./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAgain, I'm so very sorry./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWhen the ideas start flowing back to me for this story, I promise that I will deliever you all a new chapter!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" strong-AlienPenguine/strong/p 


End file.
